


good things happen on friesday

by greasytree



Series: Post Freshman Fifteen [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Follow-up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasytree/pseuds/greasytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daehyun has no game</p>
            </blockquote>





	good things happen on friesday

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for the bb pinch-hit lightning round. this is a follow up to two men and their dictionaries

_Monday_  
Daehyun sidles up to the table, smirk plastered across his face. He’s got this.  
  
“You must be a banana because I find you a-peeling.”  
  
Daehyun expects the boy to swoon (after all, it has worked countless times before), but the boy merely looks up from the screen of his phone to give Daehyun a puzzled expression.  
  
“What?” the boy says.  
  
Daehyun can hear Yongguk laughing in the distance, and before Daehyun can make a much bigger ass of himself, he slinks away from the table.  
  
  
 _Tuesday_  
“I can do this,” Daehyun says to himself over and over again like a mantra.  
  
“You can do this,” Yongguk repeats with a twinkle of amusement. Yongguk takes a bite of his banana.  
  
Daehyun nods to himself. He’s got this in the bag.  
He swaggers over to the same table as yesterday and puts on his most charming smile.  
  
“You wouldn’t happen to know where a lonely knight can sheath his sword, would you?” he recites the pick-up line with a confidence much greater than his ego.  
  
The boy (code name: poi or person-of-interest; or Youngjae) looks up from making faces out of his leftovers. “Is that supposed to be funny?” he says, completely unimpressed.  
  
Daehyun’s smiles drops in an instant. Disappointed, he awkwardly walks away.  
  
Yongguk greets him back at their table with shit eating grin and gives him a thumbs up sign. Daehyun flips him the middle finger in retaliation.  
  
  
 _Wednesday_  
Daehyun feels like giving up. He has no chance. He says so to Yongguk when Yongguk asks him why he is not eating the two bowls of froot loops he brought to their table.  
  
“I think I should just give up.” Daehyun wants to glare at his bowl of cereal, but he knows it is not the cereal’s fault that he has no game despite the fact that he is completely irresistible to both female and male college students.  
  
Yongguk seems to pick up on Daehyun’s mood and quickly comforts his friend by kicking him in the shin.  
  
“Motherfu-!” Daehyun quickly grabs his shin with both hands. Glaring over the table, he pretends to shoot daggers at his friend with his eyes.  
  
Yongguk doesn’t look the least bit bothered.  
  
“You,” Yongguk explains, “are full of shit. Now if you don’t walk over there right now and make out with the dude, I am never watching  _Shut Up Flower Boy Band_ with you again.”  
  
Daehyun narrows his eyes at his hyung. “It’s you who is always wanting to watch SUFBB,” Daehyun points out.   
  
Yongguk shrugs. “I know.” He then takes a bite of his hamburger signaling the end of the discussion.  
  
Grumbling under his breath about stupid hyungs, Daehyun tumbles out of his chair and stumbles towards the table that is now becoming too familiar for his tastes. Before, he can arrange himself into a cool pose (one worthy of James Bond), though, the boy looks up as if this isn’t the least bit surprising.  
  
Daehyun clears his throat. “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put you and I together.” He plasters on a smirk for good measure.  
  
The boy doesn’t speak for a moment. It makes Daehyun nervous by the way the boy looks at him as if assessing him. Finally the boy speaks.  
  
“Are you expecting a gold sticker?”  
  
Daehyun immediately deflates and scurries back to his safety zone.  
  
  
 _Friday_  
Daehyun skipped lunch Thursday, too embarrassed to be in the same vicinity as the boy from two days ago. But it is now Friday, and on Fridays the dining hall serves fries. Yeah, his college is pretty funny like that.  
  
He can’t miss Friesday. That was unholy.  
  
Daehyun walks in to the dining hall, determined to just grab a few plates of fries and make a run for it, but what stops him is tall, lanky boy standing over Youngjae’s  shoulder. This wouldn’t be bugging him if they weren’t laughing in such a way, and the tall boy wasn’t touching Youngjae’s shoulders in such away.  
  
This fires up Daehyun, and before the lunch server could ask for Daehyun’s order, Daehyun is sprinting towards that familiar table. The lanky boy manages to get away before Daehyun can even think of pummeling him.  
  
Such a burst of energy leaves Daehyun breathless. He doesn’t think twice before he plops himself into the chair across from Youngjae.  
  
Youngjae raises an eyebrow before he comments. “Getting a little bold there, are we?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” is the first thing that comes out of Daehyun’s mouth. He’s hungry, he’s tired, and he’s now sweating, so excuse him for being a little rude.  
  
Youngjae’s face morphs into that of anger and irritation and without further ado, he makes to leave the table.  
  
Daehyun has a moment of panic. If this is going to be how Youngjae remembers tomorrow, Daehyun will be out of chances. He wants another chance.   
  
Daehyun quickly grabs Youngjae’s wrist, obstructing him from leaving his seat. Youngjae glares at Daehyun with a thousand suns.  
  
“Just give me a second,” Daehyun pleads.  
  
Youngjae looks as if he rather give Daehyun a thousand punches to the face, but Daehyun’s grip is so much stronger that Youngjae resigns himself to stay seated and at least hear the man out. Afterwards, he can punch him.  
  
Daehyun takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Okay, so, like, I have been trying to talk to you, but it is so difficult because you are such an ass but even though you are an ass and the shittiest person I have ever met I somehow find myself liking you which doesn’t make since because it isn’t like you have tits or the most attractive being on campus that title goes to me but I can’t help myself and I’ve been trying to talk to you but you keep turning me down which is by the way rude okay and anyways what I want to ask is will you go out with me?”   
  
Daehyun sucks in a deep breath and looks at Youngjae expectantly.  
  
Youngjae doesn’t say anything for a long second, leaving Daehyun to panic like a little boy caught peeing his pants. Finally, after another minute has passed, Youngjae speaks. “Did you just call me an ass?” He doesn’t look amuse.  
  
Daehyun wants to slap himself. “That’s all you got from what I just said? Are you serious?”  
  
“Don’t call me an ass, asshole. I don’t even know you.”  
  
Daehyun is appalled. “You don’t know me? How could you not know me? I’m Jung Daehyun. Everyone knows me!”  
  
Youngjae’s ears seem to perk up from the sound of Daehyun’s name. “Oh, so you’re C0022563.”  
  
“What?” Daehyun is confused how Youngjae knows his student I.D.  number. Daehyun sometimes doesn’t even know his own I.D. number.  
  
“Nothing.” Youngjae waves his hand offhandedly.   
  
Daehyun searches for what to say next. He settles on, “So is that a yes…?”


End file.
